


Dejando Vancouver atrás

by amandabeicker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 22:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandabeicker/pseuds/amandabeicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de abandonar Vancouver, Shepard se da cuenta de que lo sucedido en la ciudad está afectando a Kaidan más de lo que aparenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dejando Vancouver atrás

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cerebroenoff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cerebroenoff).



> Escrito para la adorable [cerebroenoff](http://cerebroenoff.livejournal.com/) en el AI 2013 de [Normandia SR](http://normandia-sr.livejournal.com/) . Situado a inicios de ME3, por lo que contiene spoilers de la parte inicial del juego.

‘Coged el equipo’. Aquélla era la última orden que había dado la recientemente reinstaurada comandante Shepard a bordo de la Normandía SR2, con voz resuelta y repleta de energía. Apenas habían pasado unos minutos en la ahora nave de la Alianza antes de que una inquietante conversación con Hackett, a duras penas comprensible por culpa de la estática y los problemas de comunicaciones, pusiera sus pasos en dirección a los archivos de Marte. Después de aquello sólo habían tardado unos instantes en informar a Joker, coger las armaduras y las armas, y ponerse en camino hacia una trepidante misión que Shepard confiaba poder afrontar a pesar de su evidente falta de forma tras meses suspendida del servicio activo. La rapidez con que se habían desarrollado los acontecimientos había sido tal que Shepard apenas había tenido tiempo de pensar en que aquélla era la primera vez que se ponía la armadura del N7 desde hacía mucho. El pensamiento le había cruzado la mente durante un fugaz instante, con las manos asiendo la placa del torso en la que se encontraba grabado el símbolo de las fuerzas especiales de la Alianza, pero había preferido no ahondar demasiado en ello por el momento. Después de todo, aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

En comparación con los trepidantes instantes pre-misión, el trayecto hasta Marte en la lanzadera de la Normandía SR2 estaba repleto una calma inquietante. El ambiente en la Kodiac estaba enrarecido, sumido en un silencio tenso, triste e incluso desapacible muy distinto de la habitual concentración previa al aterrizaje en algún planeta. James, a los mandos del vehículo, informaba calladamente sobre las novedades que le iban apareciendo en la pantalla, pero, dejando aparte sus breves intervenciones y los continuos pitidos de los teclados de navegación, el silencio era lo único que se oía.

En realidad, no era para menos, dada la evidente dificultad para procesar los más recientes acontecimientos.

No hacía demasiado que habían dejado atrás Vancouver, o lo que ahora quedaba de ella. Shepard había contemplado desde la compuerta el triste amasijo de escombros, humo y muerte que anteriormente había sido una de las mayores ciudades canadienses, y, lo que era aún más destacable, la ciudad natal de Kaidan. Mientras sus ojos se detenían en los edificios en llamas y en la desolación creciente a sus pies, Shepard sólo podía sentir una agobiante sensación sorda en el pecho, algo a medio camino entre la desazón y la rabia. Y no era sólo por ver destruida la ciudad, o por la frustración de no haber podido hacer absolutamente nada, o por la llegada de los segadores; no, también era por Kaidan. El que anteriormente había sido su teniente se había quedado a su lado, con la respiración pesada escapándose entre sus labios y los ojos puestos en los rayos rojizos de los segadores mientras sembraban destrucción a su paso. Ninguno de ellos había hablado entonces, sumidos en una especie de desesperanza compartida que no requería palabras, y el momento se había prolongado hasta que Shepard se había dado la vuelta para entrar en la cabina sin mirar atrás.

Ahora, durante aquellos breves instantes de espera y silencio en la lanzadera que les llevaría a la superficie de Marte, la impresión por haber presenciado la destrucción de Vancouver en vivo y en directo, anteriormente interrumpida por la inminencia de la misión, parecía estar encontrando su oportunidad para reaparecer. Shepard siempre había pensado que los instantes de pausa solían ser los peores; después de todo, durante las misiones jamás había tiempo de pensar demasiado. La calma, en cambio, era peligrosa. Kaidan no había abierto la boca en lo que parecían auténticos siglos, con los ojos castaños fijos en algún punto indeterminado de sus manos y el cuerpo estático, como una armadura oxidada que costara mucho esfuerzo mover. Estaba pálido hasta llegar a niveles enfermizos, con los labios apretados e inamovibles y la mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos; unos pensamientos que sin lugar a dudas giraban alrededor de edificios humeantes, desgarradores gritos y láseres de color rojo. Familia, amigos, monumentos, lugares emblemáticos, colegios, tiendas donde comprar chucherías de crío. Shepard, que en realidad no se sentía particularmente arraigada a ningún lugar, sólo podía empezar a imaginar cómo debía haber sido para él perder todo aquello, verlo destruido tan de cerca y de forma tan brutal.

La comandante Shepard era de aquellas personas que siempre sabían cómo reaccionar a las cosas, pero había que reconocer que, en aquel caso, experimentó unos breves instantes de indecisión. Aunque lo sucedido en Vancouver le dolía a muchos niveles, no tenía nada que ver con cómo podía estar afectando todo aquello a Kaidan; pero no estaba segura de en qué situación estaban ni qué clase de confianzas podía tomarse con él después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Había algo muy frustrante en aquella sensación de que él necesitaba hablar, de que la necesitaba, pero de no estar segura de hasta qué punto poder hacerlo. Después de todo, apenas habían cruzado un par de frases incómodas desde la debacle de Horizonte, y quizá lo que menos necesitaba él era su consuelo, pero sí sabía una cosa: conocía a Kaidan y, por mucho que hubiera perfeccionado aquella expresión neutra que ya no reconocía en él, no estaba tan impasible como quería aparentar.

—Kaidan. —La voz de Shepard sonó algo artificial y entrecortada después de tanto tiempo sin pronunciar una palabra. En el completo silencio de la lanzadera, el tono desprendió un matiz mucho más duro de lo que había pretendido.

A pesar de ello, él no pareció reaccionar. La continuada mirada perdida y su quietud le dijeron a Shepard que probablemente su mente seguía muy lejos de allí, vagando entre aquellas imágenes y sensaciones en las que nadie querría ahondar.

Ni siquiera lo pensó demasiado. Fue una de aquellas cosas que surgen por impulso y que probablemente si hubiera tiempo de pensarlas no se harían. Pero la comandante de la Normandía no era en absoluto reflexiva, como había quedado claro en el pasado en su gran abanico de demostraciones de imprudencia, y antes de que se diera cuenta, colocó la mano suavemente sobre el antebrazo de Kaidan. El sonido metálico resultante del contacto entre las dos armaduras fue muy sutil, pero suficiente para que él parpadeara repetidamente y volviera la vista hacia ella. Sus ojos castaños la miraban con una expresión que Shepard no supo interpretar a ciencia cierta, pero que se parecía mucho a la sorpresa.

—¿Estás…? ¿Estás bien?

Él le mantuvo la mirada, en un gesto que empezó siendo muy neutro y que se dulcificó poco a poco, casi como una de aquellas miradas repletas de cariño que tantas veces había visto en sus ojos en el pasado. Y, por un momento, todo encajó. Toda la tensión existente entre ellos, todas aquellas dudas y desconfianza que arrastraban como un equipaje de mano demasiado pesado parecieron haber desaparecido, sin que Shepard fuera capaz de decir exactamente cuándo o cómo.

—Lo estaré. —susurró finalmente Kaidan, asintiendo levemente con la cabeza. Sus finos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa tan sutil que hubiera sido fácil perdérsela—. Es sólo que… nunca esperas tener que ver algo así, ¿sabes?

Parecía que hubiera querido decir algo más, pero por algún motivo sólo negó con la cabeza, en silencio. Hablar parecía incluso doloroso.

—Vamos a acabar con todo esto —afirmó entonces Shepard en voz baja, con el tono seguro de la mayor de las resoluciones—. Te lo prometo.

Hubiera querido ofrecerle un consuelo mayor que ése, decirle muchas más cosas, pero no lo hizo. La lanzadera dio un brusco vaivén que resultó un inmejorable recordatorio de dónde estaban y hacia dónde se dirigían; y, tan rápido como había aparecido, el momento se fue. Ofreciéndole una última sonrisa a Kaidan, (una de las auténticas, de las que salen sin pensarlo y de lo más profundo del pecho) la comandante se puso en pie, sintiendo una renovada confianza insuflada en su habitualmente inquebrantable espíritu.

—Shepard.

Ella se volvió, alzando las cejas para dedicarle a Kaidan una expresión interrogante.

—Gracias —susurró él, con una brevísima sonrisa perfilándose entre sus finos labios. Su voz, toda calidez y suavidad, le provocó a Shepard un agradable escalofrío en la columna vertebral.

Y ella asintió con la cabeza por toda respuesta. Nunca había sido muy profusa en palabras y, de todas formas, Kaidan rara vez las había necesitado para saber lo que realmente le quería decir, o al menos así había sido antes de que todo se torciera. Confiar en el lenguaje gestual y las sensaciones era lo único que le quedaba ahora; y Shepard esperaba que, a pesar de todos los malentendidos y los evidentes problemas de comunicación entre ellos, él siempre supiera lo que ella no se atrevía a poner en palabras.

Shepard cogió su casco y, respirando hondo, puso por fin los ojos más allá de la ventanilla de la lanzadera donde, a duras penas perceptible entre el fuerte viento, empezaba a vislumbrarse la arenosa y rojiza superficie de Marte.


End file.
